Dark Harss (old)
"The names Harss, Dark Harss. But you can call me Dark" Dark Harss is the current host of the Death Element. Appearance Dark is a white 18 year old male standing at 6'0". He has blue eyes and medium length black hair. He wears a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and long black pants. He wears black gloves on both hands and has his blade boots on his feet. His clothing is based off of Adam from the show RWBY, just a different color scheme and no rose emblems. Personality Dark Dark is charismatic and humorous while also being intelligent. But at times, he can be competitive towards others, and doesn't back down from a challenge. He is also very manipulative, able to convince people that he is not the one at fault and get people to do what he wants them to do, to a certain point. He also seems to not mind killing, and even has said that it is fun. Conscience Dark's conscience hates Dark's thievery and will scold Dark for stealing. Relationships Dark hasn't gotten to know many people on a personal level, but he does have first impressions of the people he has met. Note: This is Dark talking, so personal pronouns apply. Max Crowcross Max? All I really knows about Max is that he is related to Alexis. He is, however, good in a fight. Alexis Crowcross Alexis? We are currently a couple. So yeah. Jitx Moonseer Jitx? I see him as a threat, as he had attempted to kill me. Enough said. Momo Tweedsley Momo? She isn't half bad. I don't really care if she can read my mind, there is nothing really deep in there that I don't want people knowing. Daniel A. Goodguy Daniel? Let me tell you about Daniel. He is such a good guy. We've been friends since I was like, fourteen, and he is one of the greatest people I know. And I know me, so that sets the bar pretty high. He would never betray me. Midnight Midnight? He is my cat. I sometimes forget about him from time to time, mostly because he is never in the place I think he is. Sylvan Hectus The wolf? He fixed my boots. He is okay. Christa Johnathon The fox? I saved her. So that is that. Liam Jordan The Ground guy? I don't think very highly of him. He had attempted to kill me, and stole my money, to 'prove a point', in his own words. Luckily, I didn't let him get away with it and stole his money as he stole mine. Mira Taer The cat lady? I know she's hostile when provoked, that is for sure, but she does like cats, as she was defending my cat from me. Oh, wait, has anyone seen Midnight? Falaos Johnathon The other fox? He had attempted to stop that dragon guy from killing me, and for that, I am grateful. Strengths Dark has two main strengths that give him an edge in battle. They are listed below Speed "Try to keep up!" ~Dark Dark is a pretty fast individual, able to outrun many in a foot race. In battle, he can get more swings at his opponent. Reaction Time "No touchy" ~Dark Dark is very agile, able to dodge and block attacks with ease. Combine this with his speed, and you will have a tough time getting a hit on him. Weaknesses Though Dark has his strengths, he also has his weaknesses. They are listed below. Damage "Well, that hurt" ~Dark To keep his speed up, Dark wears little armor, making him weak against physical attacks. Non-Blade Weapons "Wow! Thanks! This'll look good when I sell it!" ~Dark Dark is complete garbage at using anything that is not a blade. If he is given an Axe, Bow, Spear, or any other weapon that is not a blade, he will most likely pawn it off for money. Competitiveness "I'm not backing down" ~Dark Dark is a very competitive individual. If presented with a challenge, he will most likely abandon the current objective to complete it. Skills Dark has a variety of different skills. They are listed below. Swordplay "And... Stabbed." ~Dark Dark is a self taught swordsmen. His style of swordplay combines his speed and his reaction time for fast swings and slices while also having quick and effective blocks and dodges. Pickpocketing "Steal from the rich and give to the me" ~Dark Dark is a master in the art of pickpocketing. He learned how to pickpocket when he was six, as he wasn't getting enough money to sustain himself from begging. Manipulation "What if I told you I didn't do it?" ~Dark Dark is a very good manipulator, able to lower prices for items at shops, and convince people that they want to fight him. Though this does not work 100% of the time, and sometimes ends up with him being kicked out of places. Stealth "What? Did I scare you?" ~Dark Dark happens to be a pretty stealthy individual, preferring to take a quiet approach to a situation rather then rushing into things. This also leads to startling people as people don't usually hear him coming. Weapons Self explanatory Eclipse "This sword will look great with your blood on it" ~Dark Dark's sword, called the Eclipse, is a custom made Chokutō sword that he had ordered from the blacksmith. The sheathe of the sword has the ability to shoot the blade out of the sheathe. The blade has a blue tint. Blade-Boots "These boots are a lot cooler than they look" ~Dark Dark's unique weapon, which are his Blade-Boots, are able to shoot out a blade from the boot. This acts kinda like a crossbow, except that it is from the boot and that it is a blade, not an arrow. Powers Dark has so far Activated one of his powers. Kill Pain "Was that supposed to hurt?" ~Dark Dark has the ability to 'kill' pain inflicted on him. This power, however, doesn't last forever, and when it ends, Dark feels all the pain inflicted on him. He also doesn't know he has it, so he doesn't know how to use it. Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Death Category:Humans